Bittersweet Game for Two
by pinkpower
Summary: Brick wants Blossom to join him in a life of crime as he confesses his feelings for her. What will she think of this? BrickxBlossom oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Try as he might, Brick just couldn't keep away from his redheaded counterpart of a beauty, Blossom. The sweet, honey scented shampoo that came from her hair beckoned him to her time and time again. Her strut teased him with a temptation in his body that he never even knew existed. He wanted to steal her away from her life as Powerpuff Girl and show what it's like to walk on the wild side of life. The world of crime was not something to be feared, but admired. After all, Brick kept Blossom and her sisters in business with all the crimes they've committed around Townsville. He knew very well what she thought of him. She had absolutely no interest in him, but that made him lust after her all the more. The game of romance with Blossom was possibly something that he wasn't going to win, yet he had no intention of giving up anytime soon.

His most recent offense had been a bank, where he and his brothers stole money. Obviously, this was a lower form of crime than what they were used to, but Brick just wanted to get Blossom's attention. After the Powerpuff Girls did as expected, it was only a matter of time until a fight broke out between the girls and their counterparts. As usual, acts of physical violence took place in the air, so that citizens wouldn't get hurt in the process. Brick would gladly like to harm a few bystanders, but if Blossom wanted the opposite, he would rather give in to her needs. At least, when it came to fighting.

Brick followed her into the wide, open, blue sky. His brothers were nowhere to be seen, which means that he finally had the opportunity to do whatever he liked with Blossom. He smirked at this, his crimson eyes somehow becoming darker at all the possibilities of where things could go between him and the girl he considered to be a goody two-shoes.

Blossom's right eyebrow rose, curiously watching Brick. "What are you so happy about? Don't you realize how this is going to end?"

Brick nodded, grinning mockingly. "Oh, yes. I'll be bathing in your blood when all of this is forever. Sure, you may beat me today, but you know as well as I do, that I'm your equivalent. Who's to say that you can ever get rid of me for good?"

Blossom only mirrored his grin, "You forget, Bricky boy, I've done so before."

"A mere fluke, love, and let's not forget that my design has been improved since those many years ago," Brick reminded her, stifling a cruel chuckle. He could hear the low growl in his voice, something that seemed to attract most girls his age, or scare them away because of the roughness.

"I'll find a way to make sure you're gone for good some day, Brick. Make no mistake about that," she warned as the wind picked up her long, red hair.

Brick licked his lips, "Get over yourself, Powderpuff. My boys and I cannot be defeated by the likes of you."

"I get stronger by the day," Blossom informed her, glaring at him.

"So do I," the teenaged boy replied. Brick stared flying circles around her in the air, attempting to memorize her every motion.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Blossom asked, turning her head from side to side to keep her eyes on.

"Hmm… I like what I see, Utonium. You want to do something wrong, don't you? It's in your body language." Brick told her, stopping. His eyes scanned her breathing as it became clear that her fury was about to be unleashed with the way her chest had been moving. "I can help you with that, you know. We could be a great team you and I. All you have to do is let go."

"Yeah, right!" Blossom came at him in full-force. She punched him in the gut, temporarily catch him off guard.

He retaliated with a swift punch in the cheek, which he almost immediately regretted, because that would more than likely receive a bruise. The last thing Brick wanted to do was be the reason for damaging her glowing features. Blossom rubbed her cheek roughly, flying towards him again. He grabbed her fist with his left arm, smirking. His eyes squinted at her with his own inner hatred for her as well as his passions. At last, Brick crashed his chest to her back.

Brick brushed strands of hair away from her ear, whispering seductively in her ears, "It's an easy life, Blossom. I am not pure evil like you may think; I'm just what you might call a hoodlum- a hoodlum with powers." He could see the confusion written across Blossom's expression. He chuckled, feeling the way she slowly became at easy. Brick took in the sweet scent of her hair, pressing his lips to the soft locks of ginger. "I've been watching you, Utonium. You have plenty of potential to become one of us, my brothers and I. I can see right through the fantasy of you being nothing but a good girl, always wanting to do the right thing, but never giving into the temptation to do something horrible."

Blossom sighed as Brick snaked his arms around her waist. "I stole a golf club once for the Professor."

"And," Brick queried, smirking at this.

"I liked it at first, because it made him so happy. I felt no guilt whatsoever until Professor Utonium had been blamed from stealing it. Then, everything came tumbling down. I had to do community service for six months, you know, aside from fighting off the villains everyday. So, I learnt my lesson, thank you very much," Blossom explained, turning her head to the right to get a view of Brick's face.

"The only consequence I have to live with, Utonium, is you and your bloody sisters, but if you're out of the picture, I'm guessing that they would soon follow." Brick laughed mockingly, not all that shocked that even when committing a felony, Blossom still managed to think of others. The desire to do something bad is not a sin. The repercussions aren't that tough to deal with. Guilt eventually melts away, like most emotions do."

"Oh, yeah? What happens when you tire of my presence, huh? Will I melt away like _your_ emotions?" Blossom inquired, her tone sounding more broken instead of suspicious.

"That would never happen," Brick answered.

"Why is that?" Blossom questioned, slightly laughing at this.

"Because I like you too much, Utonium," the boy retorted seductively.

Brick's hands traveled upward, threatening to touch her breasts. Blossom didn't even bother to stop him, knowing that resistance was probably futile when Brick was fairly beating her in this argument. She closed her eyes, shaking off the feeling of complete violation. But, Brick only brought his hands to hers, securely intertwining fingers together. He spun her around, their faces only centimeters apart. Blossom breathlessly gasped at this, feeling the excitement in her lips. Her cheeks now matched the color of the ribbon tied in her hair. Her pink eyes suddenly became full of rage. She backed away from him quickly.

"I will never become like you, Brick. You're self-centered, cruel, insensitive, and egotistical!" Blossom exclaimed. "I can't believe you would even _try _to pretend that you like me just so you could wreak havoc on Townsville."

"Get real, Utonium. I can do that with or without you and your stupid sisters spoiling my fun. Do you really think I would actually fake my feelings for you?" Brick asked, wearily folding his arms over his broad chest.

Blossom nodded, putting in a disgusted face. "Of course. Duh!"

"Okay, bad question on my part. Sorry. Don't believe me then, but I'm telling you the truth. I've wanted to say that for a long time without our siblings getting in the way. So there, I said it. I got it off my chest and you flat-out rejected me." Brick said.

"Give me a break, loser. You don't mean any of it. And you know what? How dare you think that I'd even fall for it! That's a whole new level of pathetic, Brick. Even for you." Blossom shook her head at him.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you yearn for me as much as I yearn for you. Not to mention, that you would love to get some in trouble. Deal with it," he spat angrily.

"You're a jerk," Blossom sighed, her eyes glistening with annoyance.

"And you're not denying it, are you? Listen, I'm not going to fight with you. Just know that my offer is still on the table whenever you're ready." The red-haired boy stated.

Out of nowhere, Butch was flung by Buttercup at a fast pace in Blossom's direction. "Move, Blossom!" Brick roughly grasped her shoulders, pushing her out of harm's way. The green Rowdyruff crashed into his brother, hitting a sidewalk as people dove away to avoid danger.

Butch grunted in pain, getting up. "Thanks, dude. You broke my fall quite nicely."

Brick gritted his teeth in his in irritation. "Yeah, whatever." He shoved his brother of him as Boomer and Bubbles came into sight.

"Woah! That was like woah! The way you two came in for a crash landing was totally radical. It was just like a loud _thump_! You should work on that, fellas." Boomer ranted as Brick flew upward, punching him in the fact.

"Shut up!" He scowled.

"Heh," Butch snickered.

The girls exchanged curious glances, shrugging. Buttercup exhaled, rolling her eyes. Blossom flew over to Brick, still glaring at him. "You shouldn't do something so stupid."

"What? You mean saving you?" Brick asked, rubbing the back of his head, sounded aggravated.

"Yes! I can take care of myself, Mister I-do-whatever-and-whenever-I-want-to," she replied. Brick felt something slip into his pocket as Blossom's hands moved swiftly. She hovered back to her sisters, stealing one, last glance at her counterpart. "Come on, girls. It's getting late. The Professor will be expecting us for supper."

Buttercup's lilypad-colored eyes grew. "What?! And leave these guys to cause even more damage to Townsville? I think not."

Bubble's attention drifted away momentarily, when she noticed that something was different about Blossom. "Hey, Bloss, did you do something with your hair?"

Brick coughed loudly, grabbing Buttercup's attention. "Actually, my brothers and I are done for the day."

"Ugh! Fine!" Buttercup yelled, exasperated.

The two different teams flew off in separate directions, both literally and figuratively speaking. Brick headed straight to the room Mojo Jojo and Him had built into Mojo's abode, as his two siblings lounged about in the kitchen. The Rowdyruff reached into his pockets, expecting to be normal. In the left pocket of his black pants, Brick felt something silky. He pulled it out to see what it was. The teenaged boy saw a cherry-painted, silk ribbon in his hands. Brick smiled gently at himself, realizing who the original is. He looked around him, scanning the room for possible witnesses. Nothing. He took off in a hurry, creating a large gap in the middle of Mojo's roof. Brick didn't have time to care as he flew to wear the girls lived. By the time he arrived, Blossom had been wearing a long, pink nightgown that flattered her figure, while she brushed her hair. Thankfully, nobody was with her in the room.

He tapped on the window. Blossom's head jerked to the side in surprise as she saw Brick waving at her sheepishly. She scurried to the window, opening it. "What are you doing here?" She asked, whispering.

Brick showed her the ribbon as she just giggled. "You might have dropped this in my pocket, accidentally," he retorted sarcastically.

"Keep it," she said, forcing his hand away. "Thank you for saving me from hitting the ground like you and Butch did. That looked like it hurt."

"Nah, it was cool. We rough-house all the time; thus, I'm used to it."Brick shrugged.

"Well, thanks anyway, Brick. Maybe you do care about me somewhere deep down." Unable to stop herself, Blossom brushed her tender lips on Brick's cheek, not that he minded, after all.

She moved away from him slightly. They looked into each other's eyes deeply. At the exact same time, both positioned one another for their very first kiss. Brick caressed her peach-toned cheeks as Blossom tugged at his shirt, bringing him closer. The kiss didn't last long as Bubbles entered the room, gasping obnoxiously. Blossom pulled away instantly from Brick's tasty lips. She gave him a hard slap as she dashed over to her blue sister.

Brick stared in confusion as Blossom's mood completely changed, and not for the benefit of keeping up a façade for her sister. She shook her head at him, tears filling in her pink orbs.

"Go away, Brick. After that, I never want to see you again." And Brick could see that she still didn't trust him fully with her feelings, which he couldn't entirely blame her for. He had been known to break a few hearts around school.

Bubbles felt awkward in this situation in full understand of what Blossoms was pleading with Brick to do. "I should probably leave you alone." She walked away, politely shutting the door behind her.

"I shouldn't have done that," Blossom muttered to herself, walking back to Brick. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." Brick laid a hand on her smooth cheek.

She swiped his arm away from her. "No, please? I can't. Go."

He nodded. "Okay." Brick sighed, turning his body to leave. The teenager looked over his shoulder, smiling calmly. "I'm not giving up on you, Blossom, just so you know."

Blossom weakly laughed at this. "I know."

Brick took off his red baseball cap and tossed it over at her. "I'll be coming back for it sooner or later. Keep it safe."

"I will," Blossom promised, biting her bottom lip. She closed her window, whispering so that only she could hear herself say, "I'll be waiting for you."

But, Brick always wanted to listen to anything Blossom had to say. "Yeah, I know, too."


End file.
